


Definitely That One

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt from Restitutor_Orbis who has single-handedly become 90% of my ideas for writing. XD
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990





	Definitely That One

Vivienne had more than delivered. Amayian had asked Maxiana to accompany him, despite grumbles from his advisors and a stern warning from Vivienne about bringing the Commander of the Rebel Mages to such an event. But Amayian didn’t care. He wanted her there by his side so there she would be.

Stopping in Val Royeaux before the grand ball held by Empress Celene, Vivienne insisted they meet her personal tailor for Maxiana to find a gown. The man had welcomed them warmly and ushered them to another room, private and kept away from the rest of the shop.

“Wow,” Maxiana whispered to herself, her arm hooked around Amayian’s as they game to a room with 6 gowns displayed perfectly on their mannequins.

“Wow indeed, ma cherie. Which one if your favorite?” he asked her as she let go of him, feeling the fabric of a purple gown made of satin.

“Well, what color are your dress uniforms?” she asked moving onto the next gown of deep red, tulle making up its skirt.

“Black and gold,” he replied, watching her with a small smile on his lips.

“Well then,” she said with a slight bounce in her step, “that narrows it down to these too. What do you think my love? Black satin or gold and glittery?”

He came up behind her, and reached his hand out of feel the fabric of the gold dress while the other hand rested on her hip. Heat rose in her belly when he leaned down and she could feel the hot of his breath on her ear.

“This one, definitely this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
